fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker Optimus
Later That Night At The Maximal Base The scene focuses back where the Axelon ship was still in it's location, hidden in a mountain with some view of the night sky, but we're focusing on the closing part of the ship. Soon we zoom in to where it's the Center Commander Room, were many of the Maximals were in Robot Mode; Rhinox, Rattrap, Cheetor, Dinobot, K-9, Armordillo, Wolfang, Razorbeast, Snarl, Bonecrusher, & Jackrabbit. Even Jeremie was with Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, William and Sissi, after they heard the news & just had to come over from the urgency; about Optimis' condition in a surprise battle attempt. The other Maximals & human children were scattered in the room while Rhinox worked near the computer console along with Jeremie & Aelita's brains at work, as Dinobot, Cheetor and Dinobot sat on console chairs near the grid table in the center of the room…discussing the issue at hand. "You were suppose to be his backup?" Cheetor's voice is heard, as we see him pointing at Dinobot in complaining how the Ex-Pred didn't provide enough backup for Optimis. "We were ambushed?" Dinobot issued off to the young cadet's statement about what happened to them. "And…Don't tell me, my duty? Furball!" He pointed to himself in snapping off to not let some young cadet make a snappy tone remark in how to do his task. "Or you! Shall soon be occupying several recycling bins." The Ex-Pred pointed to Cheetor in stating that if the cat-bot's not careful, then Dinobot may take him apart for the Maximals to collect a few scattered pieces. "Grrrr….You wanna try it now, Lizard-Lips?" Cheetor growled in narrowing his eyes in being insulted by that challenge remark by the Ex-Pred, as he was clearly losing his temper here. The others saw that Cheetor was gonna try to fight Dinobot right off the bat, and just before the young Maximal could stand up to take on the Ex-Pred…who should stop these two from fighting then…. "Hay-hay, Hay-Hay-Hay-Hay Here!" Rattrap spoke off in holding up his left hand to have Cheetor stop from what he was about to do. "Eh, as much as I lov' to see da both ye's scrap yourselves?" He shrug off his shoulders to look at the two debating bots in sarcastically saying about the matter in where this fight could be amusing for him to see, but… "Um….de sav' it for me birthday?" The rodent held up his hands to wave down in wanting Cheetor and Dinobot to leave their fighting for another time. "But right now, we got bigger concerns?" He lowered his head, raised it up in motioning over something else they need to focus on right now that calls their attention. Cheetor heard this to go from mad, to worried concern in looking over his shoulder. "Wruusfruvphmm…" At this moment, some bright white light escaped a bit from the CR Chamber that was being active at this moment. "Poor Optimis?" Sissi spoke with a worried and concerning face in what's happen to the commander of the Maximal team. "Will he be okay?" Yumi looked to the others in wondering how Optimis will pull through. "We're unsure of that girls?" Wolfang had a cautious face, as even he's not sure if he should bring their hopes up for a nasty fall. "Right, this matter is different from a wound?" K-9 nods with a serious face, unlike battle damage wounds, this one was different by the enemy's hands. "Still, I'm worried of what's gonna happen?" Jackrabbit spoke with some feeling in wondering how this may effect Optimis who is the one suffering. "That we all, Jackrabbit." Razorbeast nods slowly in hearing the youngest Maximal speak her honest mind of concerns. At this moment, Rattrap thought he get some answers that everyone was waiting on. "Rhinox…wha's the sitch? You & the two brainy kids found anything?" Rattrap waved off his left hand in looking to his left side in wanting the Maximal Scientist to explain the cause of the matter here. "We have, but…" Aelita spoke in almost going to respond, but she seem hesitated. "It isn't looking to good?" Jeremie sadly exclaim to shake his head that the problem isn't as easy as it sounds. At the time, Rhinox was hard at work trying to uncover the mysterious on their system's computer scanners with a few pressed key nosies. "Looks like a Viral-mine?" Rhinox issued with a stern face and narrow eyes in what they got for the case of Optimis' state of a stuck Cyberbee. "It's fused with his netcore." He stated the part in what the Cyberbee has done to infuse itself with the Maximal Commander. "He can't transform while the thing's attached?" He shook his head to regrettably say that as long as that Cyberbee is stuck to Optimis, he's stuck in Robot Mode & can't go back into Beast Mode. "Guess that makes sense?" William shook off his shoulders in finding the answer reasonable in why Optimis can't go back to his Beast Mode with something causing inference. "You sure wouldn't want a bug on your chest when you need to change?" Ulrich looked to William in remotely stating how none of them wants something on them when they need to change their shirts. "Come on you two, be glad it wasn't attached to your flesh." Snarl hush the two kids to keep it down, as this situation could have been worst if that Cyberbee got on a flesh being then a robot one. "Right, that kinda trap, would be more hurtful then you can imagine." Armordillo nods in knowing what could happen to their human allies if they had something grab their sensitive spots and tried to latch itself on them without letting go. "Well….then…let's get it off! He-he, he took enough Energon damage just getting back here?" Cheetor spoke from standing up to approach Rhinox in a pleading manner of worry about getting the bug thing off Optimis. Especially when the Maximal Commander had to deal with some Energon buildup that was doing him harm when he couldn't transform, it was lucky they got Optimis here where they can treat him at least. "Yeah, Optimis is just lucky to not have gone into Stasis Lock with that thing on his chest?" Jackrabbit popped up to agree with Cheetor about taking that bug off their friend before Optimis gets any worst for wears. Cheetor rested his hand on Rhinox in hoping they can just yank what's on their commander off, but… "Can't be done?" Rhinox shook his head to regret the sad issue about the ideal thought of removing the viral mine Cyberbee from Optimis. "The mine's rerouted all his life support functions to itself?" Rhinox nodded his head for the young cadet, and everyone else that was watching or paying attention, to know what was happening here to cause a problem. "We yank it…" Rhinox spoke off about what happens if they remove the bug latch onto Optimis, and then… "And for Optimis…He lives for less then a minute." Rhinox made a narrow stern face with a frown, that removing the viral mine from Optimis when it has his life-support hooked into it, then their commander will only have a short moment of living before going offline….permanently. "Wooh…" Cheetor looked away to shake his head with a deep narrow gaze to the ground in hearing this horrid news. "That's bad?" He lowered his head, feeling that if they did that to Optimis, then they lose their friend and leader, and they don't want that. "Gets worst." Rhinox issued off in breaking the moment of everyone's minds set on how removing the bug would finish off Optimis, with even more worst news. "Beep-beep…" Soon we see a grid image of the right side showing the side view of the Cyberbee while the left showed a digital yellow line imagine of the CR Chamber. And the blue figure in that yellow line chamber was Optimis, and on his chest was a red Cyberbee that was latch to where a gold-yellow core was in the center of the Maximal's chest. As the readouts for this matter were about to be told. "Right after that, the mine will explode." Rhinox issued off from what his grid image off the screen was telling him about another function the mine on Optimis will do, not just terminate the Maximal, but it's packed with explosive force. "Taking out everyone within sprinting distance." The image of Optimis' digital self shrunk before it exploded into red particles, stating Rhinox's subject on what happens to them in the process. "Oh man, ah-ah, I don't get it?" Cheetor shook his head in being very much completely lost in thought of what all this was meaning. "Wh-Wha-Why! For what?" He shrug off his shoulders that with Optimis' life on the line & removing the mine will explode on them; what are the Predacons even trying to do from all this? "HRuaugh….A viral…mine, you say?" Dinobot spoke off, as he was seen pondering the subject in question that's the condition here. "I know Scorponok's creations." He held his right hand to point the finger at himself in being an Ex-Pred, knows about his old comrades & their methods of abilities. "This one?" He waved off to the CR Chamber while everyone looked to hear what Dinobot had to say about the Cyberbee on Optimis. "Is intended to turn our leader, into a Coward!" Dinobot grip his right hand, smacked it onto the console center table in stating what the viral mine is going to turn Optimis into while latched onto him. "One who will…Lead us to defeat?" Dinobot shook off his right hand in stating that with Optimis' behavior pattern changed to be cowardly, even the commander's leadership skills won't be helpful and the group will lose. "Grugruaaaughh….Only Scorponok will have the antivirus." Dinobot proclaimed in stating that to be rid of this event of what's to become of Optimis, Scorponok would have made the antivirus to counter the viral mine & it's functions. "So the answer is simple? We either have to create a cure or steal it from the enemy? Like it's a tough choice to some of us?" Bonecrusher spoke off in getting where most of this was going, they need to get their hands on what can help fix Optimis, question is; how? "There's gotta be a way to put the skids on…?" Rhinox was discussing the serious matter about how they can get the antivirus for Optimis to save him, however... "Bang-Bang!" The Maximal Scientist's sentence was cut off by loud noise against a metal plating…? "EHUuaaugh!" Rhinox yelped by the weird sound before looking over where the noise originated from. "What was that noise?" Jeremie spoke off surprised by what they were hearing out of nowhere. "It sounded like it came from…the CR Chamber?" Aelita slowly spoke in having to realize, the noise came from where Optimis was in. "Can't be, during repairs, nobody would be…" Armordillo tried to say that any bot going through treatment can't be acting rough, right? Suddenly, near the CR Chamber, something a mystery was happening. "Powvhm-Powvhm Powvhm-Powvhm!/Drusfruvhmmm…." Suddenly, some blast shots were seen that either dented or blew a hole above the CR Chamber while it's light function was shutting down. "Boom-BAmfruvhmm!" And it looked like the front of it's door was being bashed from something trying to get out. "HUuuaghh!" Cheetor gasped in almost being stun by what just happened with the CR Chamber. "What the…?" Razorbeast yelped off in seeing this puzzling situation that's taking place. "What's happening here?" K-9 asked off in not following what was going on here. "Clapsfruvhmm…Clapsfruvhmm!" Suddenly, the CR Chamber's front was being bashed from a force trying to bust it off. "HEEEEeaaaughh!" Rattrap also gasped with wide eyes in finding this little display a bit shocking, what was going on here. "I don't like the looks of this?" Jackrabbit spoke from hiding just a little bit behind Bonecrusher, as the guy was left confused to what was happening around here. "Standby kids, we won't know WHAT may happen next?" Snarl issued to Yumi, Sissi, William and Ulrich to be on high alert in what they don't know is gonna happen here. "CLUPfruvhmmm…Truspvhmmm…." Suddenly without warning, the front of the CR Chamber's door got knocked off it's hinges to fall on the ground after being…punched open? And then who should stomp out a bit to be seen then Optimis Primal, with the strange humming nosies of the Cyberbee on his chest; and with his left wrist cannons out. "Alright!" Optimis spoke off from aiming his weapon out to the crew in making this statement. "Who Wants Some?" He asked off with a 'mean face' look, as if asking for anyone around here to have a taste of what he's got packing here. "Optimis…sir?" Snarl slowly responded in never seeing his leader be so…freaky & violent out of the blue? "Something's wrong here, we have to calm him?" Wolfang issued what they need to do under such a situation here. Soon the Maximals tried to hold up their hands, trying to carefully approach Optimis who seemed to be…on edge? The other human children were near Wolfang & K-9 to keep them at bay for whatever was making their commander act…differently? "Hugh..hugh…" Optimis was taking a few cautious breaths in seeing the Maximals were trying to close in on him. "Nobody…" Optimis spoke off in trying to say something to the group, but… "Tsikfruvhmmm…" His head suddenly flinched, almost like a short-circuit bolt zapped happen at the moment, like a strange twitch. "Take's it off! Understand!" Optimis was issuing this order while his head twitched again, as he was issuing about the viral mine that's on him with the most forceful tone. "Huagh…huagh…." He was breathing more while Dinobot was carefully approaching behind the commander, however… "YOU HEAR ME?" Optimis shouted out in wanting everyone here to hear this message loud and clear. "I'll Blow Your SLAGGING HEADS OFF!" Optimis turn away from the others, pointed to Dinobot's direction in wielding his wrist cannons in blowing his top off in what he do to anyone that crosses him now in his threat. "Say what?" Sissi yelped in horrible response to this threat. "He's not serious, is he?" William asked off in hoping this Optimis Primal wasn't gonna attack them…would he? "I don't care who, be it bot or human, I'LL BLOW YOU UP!" Optimis shouted off in his angry voice in what he do, and doesn't care who they are. "That, doesn't sound good?" Jeremie responded fearfully that if nothing is done, Optimis will attack them, maybe even Aelita despite her being the Key. This was gonna be dangerous? "Hmm…." Dinobot lets off a mean humming noise in glaring at Optimis' actions to attack him or the others, and decided to be ready. "No Big-bot?" Cheetor cried out with worry in seeing his commander was gonna do something regrettable. "Take Cover! He's Lost It!" Jackrabbit cried out from looking around for any possible cover spots to shield herself and the others. "Huagh!" Rhinox gasped at this action and behavior, and decided to quickly act while he had a shot. "GRRaughh!" Rhinox quickly grip Optimis' arms with his hands to hold his commander from doing anything…rash. "Hold On There?" He demanded off with a force tone in wanting Optimis' near-out of control state to settle down now before going off the deep end "HRaaughh!" Optimis tried to struggle out of Rhinox's hold, but the Maximal was very strong to keep him held up. "HRraughh! GET OFF OF ME!" Optimis struggled more while lashing off angrily at Rhinox to release him right now. "Yess….Grugrugraaaugh…" Dinobot spoke in actually responding to this sorta act in what Optimis requested. "Listen to him." He pointed his right hand's index finger in wanting Rhinox to listen to Optimis' order to be free so that he can attack. "Are you crazy?" Yumi asked off in thinking the Ex-Pred was serious about wanting to have a brawl out right now. "He'll likely try to blow your head off like he mentioned earlier?" Ulrich remotely stated to remind Dinobot, what Optimis just said he do, and that's not something of the Optimis they know would likely do out of rage. "Hrruaaaughh…siiihhh…" Optimis lets off a sign of exhausted breath in almost sneering over his held state. "I don't fear you?" He let off a statement with his stern eyes about who he doesn't fear while the drone bug continues to let off it's ominous sound works. "Huuagh, I DON'T FEAR ANY OF YOU!" And during another struggle to get out of Rhinox's grip, Optimis lash out his top again in protest. "What's gotten into him?" Armordillo asked off in not getting what's making Optimis get all…crazy on them. "This isn't what we were expecting?" Razorbeast responded off that at first, they get a coward to lead them, this action & behavior; was NOT cowardliness? "Lashing out, saying he terminate us, sounds like what I say…only to the Preds?" Bonecrusher spoke off in thinking this kinda action was different, yet something he go loose with against his enemies. "Then why is he acting this way? Someone wanna explain, like you for starters, Dinobot?" Snarl asked off in wanting the Ex-Pred to fill in the blanks, in why Optimis is acting out all angry, rational, and just plain ballistic. "Right...I thought that thing was suppose to turn him into a coward?" Rhinox looked to Dinobot with stern eyes in questioning the method of Optimis' actions are different then they were expecting. "No doubt that WAS it's intention?" Dinobot waved off his left hand in declaring with a rhetorical remark about this viral mine was 'suppose' to have turn Optimis into a coward. "Gasuhaaughh.." He took another breath moment in what else he had to say about this situation's results. "But…Scorponok is notoriously…Incompetent!" Dinobot waved up his right arm's grip fist to the chest in declaring how that Scorponok is very much, an incompetent fool that just blindly follows Megatron's orders while doing his bidding. "Sounds like a real blow-nose in our notebook?" William rolled his eyes in thinking how one Pred in Megatron's rank would behave like that. "Ssshh!" Yumi & Ulrich hushed their friend to not try to say something to make matters worse here with Optimis' weird actions. "URruagh!" Optimis made another noise in sounding like he wanted to get loose, from Rhinox…and more around the others. "I would say instead?" Dinobot spoke from what they have instead of a cowardly Optimis Primal, is different. "That we have…aaah?" Dinobot was stating to what he best describe Optimis' newest personality action that's different from what they expect. "Nrruaghh!" Optimis let off more struggle nosies to get himself free. "WRRrughhh!" Soon Dinobot came close to Optimis to lean down in his eyes studying what this viral mine drone has presented them with. "A Berserker?" Dinobot issued off the answer, as Optimis stood himself up to see the Ex-Pred in how his actions are that of a berserker. "Interesting?" Dinobot spoke off in seeing this kind of Optimis' action is more of a different result then of a cowardly leader. "Hruagh!" Optimis still struggled from being held by Rhinox, as he seem to be being under the urge to go ballistic. "Somehow, when I think of berserkers, eh, I think about Snarl, Razorbeast, heck, even Bonecrusher as those types?" Rattrap spoke off his own thoughts in seeing how Optimis was acting, was kinda like how those three Maximals in their group behave in times of their battles against the enemy. "Haaay!" The mentioned Maximals snapped off in finding that a little offensive. "Optimis can beat it!" Cheetor shrug down his shoulders in stating with a serious face that Optimis can beat what's forcing him to be this berserker state. "Come on Big-bot? Fight against it!" Cheetor pleaded and held his left fist up to cheer that Optimis can overcome what's controlling him. "You can do it!" He ushered out in having fate that his friend & commander can beat whatever is making him act this way by the Preds' hands. "Please…?" He let off a squeal of begging that Optimis can do this, he can't lose, he just can't lose this. "Yeah, you're better then this, arn't'cha?" Jackrabbit spoke off in trying to make their commander be know as someone better then this. "Please Optimis, we want you to fight this?" Jeremie pleaded in wanting the Maximal Commander to fight what is making him act this way. "Right you guys?" He turn to the others in wanting their support in this conversation here. "Right!" The other human children nodded and responded to that agreement posthaste, as some of the other Maximals nodded their heads in agreeing. "Optimis…" Aelita spoke from feeling much worried concerns for the one that was in charge, he wanted to help keep her safe from the Predacons, and now she fears that the enemy is trying to hurt him to get the Key by weakening the Maximals strength in leadership. Optimis heard all those words from Cheetor and everyone else that had fate in him, but even so….it would not be enough to aid him through what he's fighting. "It's too much?" Optimis spoke off from almost out of breath in trying to keep himself together while Rhinox held onto him to keep him from being rash. "I can't…Can't fight it?" He spoke off from waving his head to the sides in almost feeling himself gonna go crazy again. "Gruauaghh!" He let off a sign of some inner pain to lower his head, fighting what's making him be this way is hard on him. "Disarm my weapons! Huaugh-huagh…." Optimis held his head up to briefly give orders to his crew to disarm him, so he can't harm them when he goes berserk. "Lock me up!" He raised his head to almost struggle again in wishing to be locked up and kept out from harming his crew & friends. Category:Story